Speak Now
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Based on a line from Taylor Swift's Speak Now.


**Title:** Speak Now  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica, Logan/Hannah  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,126  
 **Summary:** Based on a line from Taylor Swift's Speak Now.

 **Caesar's Palace:** The Color Challenge - Silver

 **Caesar's Palace:** **Alphabet Game 2.1 -** Become

 **Caesar's Palace:** Challenges by the Dozen - Write a fic about one of your favorite songs. (1/4)

 **One-Million Words Livejournal Community:** September Bingo - Random Sentence Prompt - We just ran out of gas.

* * *

 _And you say, "Let's run away now,_  
 _I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,_  
 _Oh baby, I didn't say my vow,_  
 _So glad you were around when they said, "Speak now"_

* * *

Veronica got out of her silver car. She stared at the church. Was she actually going to do this? She wasn't the kind of girl that did things like this.

She thought back to how she felt when she saw Logan and Hannah. Somehow, after they graduated from Hearst, Veronica had once against become friends with Logan, and she was determined to keep them strictly as friends. And then when Logan accidentally ran into Hannah, a girl he dated at a time that felt so long ago, Veronica had a front row seat to them picking it up again, as if hadn't been years since they last saw each other.

And it hurt. It hurt that he was so effortlessly able to move on.

Veronica ignored the hypocrisy of her still dating Piz. And she held onto the hope that they would break up. After all, Hannah was nice and sheltered. Her dad might have gotten involved with drugs and the Fitzpatricks, but she had been protected from most of the fallout.

How could someone as angry and damaged like Logan possibly be happy with the sugary sweetness of Hannah? The younger blonde reminded Veronica of herself when Lily was still alive, and there was no way Logan would have even looked twice at Veronica if she hadn't become hardened because of all of the trials she faced.

But as Veronica and Piz imploded, Logan and Hannah grew closer. Close enough that Logan proposed to her.

Veronica never imagined Logan would ever want to marry, not after seeing his parents' marriage, or even Veronica's and Duncan's parents.

But here they were.

It was their wedding day, and it was still going forth.

And Veronica was now standing outside of a church, ready to make a spectacle of herself and taking the risk of possibly losing him forever. Not only as a romantic partner, but also as a friend.

Logan had always been the one to take a chance on them, never knowing how Veronica would receive him. Now it was Veronica's turn to return the favor.

She quickly walked inside, thankful that the wedding hadn't begun.

She went into the back and found Logan alone.

He saw her through the mirror. "Veronica?" he asked, not turning around but meeting her eyes anyways.

"Don't marry Hannah, please."

Logan's eyes were soft. "I think you're a little late, Veronica. If this had been a year ago, I wouldn't hesitate to choose you over Hannah, but you can't show up on my wedding day—"

"I know this is wrong, and Hannah doesn't deserve this. In some ways, her niceness is probably just what you need, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't try."

He finally turned around. "Why now? Why wait until the actual wedding day? Why not come to me yesterday or last week?"

Veronica didn't look away from his intense gaze like she would have in the past. "I kept hoping that you would cancel the wedding and come to me, but then I realized you always come to me, and I had to be the one to make the move this time. And as for why today and not yesterday, I was scared, but I realized I couldn't wait any longer. Logan, I love you, and I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you those words, but I do. Even if I'm too late, and you don't love me anymore."

Logan took her hand. "Veronica, I'll always love you, but Hannah—"

"I know Hannah's wonderful and perfect, and I can't possibly compare. I'll go. I'm sorry if I ruined your day."

Veronica turned around, ripping her hand from Logan's warm hold. She was at the door, when his voice halted her. "Wait." She stopped but didn't look at him. "Go outside and wait by your car."

She looked over her shoulder. "Why?"

"Just do it."

She nodded.

And now she leaned against the car. Veronica waited and waited and waited. It was nearly an hour, and she wondered if maybe she should just leave. Surly he was married by now, right? Why did he want her to wait so badly?

And then he was there, running through the large doors, no longer in his tuxedo. "I didn't get married, but it took forever to explain to Hannah why we weren't getting married." he rasped, cupping her face.

"You choose me?" Veronica breathed.

"I wasn't going to, but when you were leaving, I realized I couldn't let you go. It's always been you."

Veronica stood on her toes and kissed him with as much ferocity as she could. Logan returned it before he lightly pushed her away.

He took her keys and got in the driver's seat. Veronica quickly walked around the back of the car and got in the passenger's seat.

He started driving.

She wasn't sure where they were going but wasn't surprised when they pulled over to the side of the road.

Logan grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap. It definitely wasn't the first time they had sex in the car, but it was the first time they were doing it in broad daylight.

It had been so long, though, and she felt the same urgency he did.

His hand slipped underneath her shirt, cupping her tenderly over her bra.

Veronica moaned, grinding down onto his lap. He gripped her hair with harsh fingers as her hand slithered between their bodies, rubbing his erection through his pants.

The sound of a police siren broke through the lusty haze.

Veronica jumped out of Logan's lamp, hitting her head on the top of the car. She winced as she sat back on her seat, trying to fix her hair and shirt, so it wasn't obvious what they were about to do.

Logan smirked, not seeming too worried.

When the police approached the driver's side, Logan rolled down the window. "Is there a problem, Officer?"

The police officer looked first at Logan, then at Veronica. "Mr. Echolls, is there a reason you're parked at the side of the road?"

He fixed an innocent gaze at the police officer. "We just ran out of gas."

Veronica wanted to smack both herself and Logon on the head.

The car was freaking running!

The police officer simply raised his eyebrows and looked at them. "Really? Well, the next time you decide to _run out of gas_ , maybe you should do it at your own house or at a hotel. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, Officer," Logan answered sweetly.

Veronica closed her eyes as the police officer left them, walking back to his own car. "That was embarrassing."

Logan smirked. "Your place or mine?"

Veronica smirked back. "Yours."


End file.
